The evolution of computers and networking technologies from high-cost, low-performance data processing systems to low-cost, high-performance communication, problem solving and entertainment systems has provided a cost-effective and time saving means to lessen the burden of performing every day tasks such as correspondence, bill paying, shopping, budgeting and information gathering. For example, a computing system interfaced to the Internet, via wire or wireless technology, can provide a user with a channel for nearly instantaneous access to a wealth of information from a repository of web sites and servers located around the world, at the user's fingertips.
Text-messaging systems have become prevalent in today's society and are widely used by a variety of communication systems. However, typical text-messaging systems are limited by the amount of data and/or size of a data transmission that they can handle, and thus limited to transmission of text-related data.
An unmet need exists in the art for systems and methods that facilitate packaging non-text information for transmission over text communication channels.